


Be my moon: I don’t want to be left alone tonight.

by ItFeelsLikeTheEnd



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd
Summary: Zero can’t - or don’t want to - sleep. He would rather spend his night loving Jude.





	Be my moon: I don’t want to be left alone tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Zero’s point of view.

It was late night and I could hardly sleep. I was highly aroused laying next to my man. I could hear him breathing softly and feel the heat of his body radiating towards mine. My dick was hard from my arousal, throbbing for attention. I wanted him and I wanted him fast and hard. I slowly caressed my crotch to get some sort of relief. He must have felt me move because at that moment he turned over and threw an arm over me. His hand unknowningly cradling my chest inside his hand. I felt my nipple grow hard against his palm. Silently urging him to touch more. Only if he knew how much he was teasing me and how hard he was making me. I wanted his huge cock in me. Beating my ass viciously. My hardness was improving at the thought of him drilling into me. I wanted him to wake up. I grew highly frustrated.  
So I slid my hand underneath the covers and reached instinctively for his cock. I lightly stroked it thru his boxed briefs and before long, he stiffened right up. He stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes locking our gaze. God, his grey eyes. I pulled down the covers and straddled him. I grabbed his hand and guided it to my chest where he finally squeezed and pinched my nipples. I softly moan with his long awaited touch. I bent down to kiss his neck then his collar bone. Down his chest and his stomach. Lightly dragging my body across him until I stopped at the elastic of his boxers. I ran my hand over his bulge and massaged him gently for a moment before I pulled down his boxers with my teeth releasing his delicious cock from its restraints. I took his cock in one hand and lowered my lips to the tip. Pausing for a moment and keeping him in suspense. I licked it with a quick flick with my tongue a few times before I opened wide and took his throbbing cock between my lips. I massaged my tongue against his hot shaft and he let out a low sexy moan. Letting me know he was enjoying what I was doing to him. I slid it back and forth down my throat and felt him throb against me. He put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me deeper into him, taking to the hilt and he moaned again. I rose up smiling as he looked at me, dazed, possibly wondering if he was dreaming or not. I took off my underwear and took his hand again to feel my super hard cock. He was stroking and squeezing my dick with one hand. Then he licked the other and he started to explore my hole. I was sitting on his hand while he fingered me. I threw my head back and moaned a little louder than before. He stopped, drew his hand away and up. I whimpered quietly.  
He motioned me to get on all fours as he positioned himself behind me. He pushed my head down onto the pillow and pulled my hips back.  I jerked a bit when I felt his tip touching my butt. Teasing me. He slapped his dick against me a few times and than slid it in ever so slowly. Making sure I felt each and every inch of him in me. I shuddered. Longing for his penetration.  
He pulled away for what seemed like too long then with a burst I felt him ram his cock into my ass so easily. I screamed with pleasure at his thickness invaded me and felt every inch slide in. His hands, now at my hips, guiding my body with his thrusts. He slammed into me over and over. I started to feel a tingle building inside my body. He must have noticed it, probably because Jude is the only person in the world who knows me better than myself, from every point of view. That’s why he took my dick in his hand and stroke it. I screamed in pleasure as I came hard on the sheets. He pulled out and looked at me with amazement. Again, those grey eyes. Now, it was his turn to cum. With no warning, I took ahold of his dick with my mouth and licked it. Faster and faster. I took him into my mouth. He took control. Fucking my mouth, hands in my hair, thrusting as I fondled his nut sack in my hand. I lightly squeezed and he stopped moving. He threw his head back and shuddered as I felt his cock pulse and shoot his cum into the back of my throat. I swallowed him like it was my last meal. Making sure I didn’t miss a drop. I looked up as I finished and he grinned at me before he fell on his back and pulled me to him to an embrace.  
He passed out within seconds. Still smiling. I wasn’t far behind him. As I shifted off to sleep, I was thinking round 2.  
I can’t get enough of my man.


End file.
